Talking to myself
by TereZa95
Summary: Yeah, we all know the story... but what does the Jewel think and feel about it? about its life? A little monologue from the Shikon Jewel. It's a weird character but you'll love it. Come on, I know you wanna read it


**I think I made this because I was frustrated with the show's ending**

What am I?

I am a testament of power, I am what was left from them. I am the souls of those collected under a long fight

I was born from a fierce priestess who dared to defy those monsters who terrified the region for years. That foolish priestess who was my mother fought against them, only to end up destroying herself. But she was followed by those demons. Days and days she fought, turning and swinging and slashing, but just as she destroyed one, there came another. And, even though she was the greatest priestess the world has seen, her power was consumed. And thus she died between their teeth. But she had not lost yet.

How do I know this? Ha, I was there to witness all, for I am the souls of them, sealed under pink crystal. I am their last breath

The villagers came to pick me up, and adored me, because yeah, I contained her soul. I was her memory. And besides, how could they leave me behind when I was so beautiful and powerful, and thus so attractive for both men and demons? I could grant any wish they could, but few could possess me. And those who did would soon find their death.

And so, the demon slayers could not watch on me, as I had become the greatest treasure of the entire island. My power would destroy anyone who defied me, and I would defend myself no matter what. I was created to stay. I would be immortal. And they had discovered my duality. Because yes, I represented good, but I could do evil too. I am both demon and priestess.

Thus, they delivered me.

This priestess was nothing like my mother, and hadn't her amount of spiritual power. But she wasn't to be taken lightly or to be played with, for her power was still greater than anyone else's. She's had the greatest one after my mother's, I must say that. She was able to purify me, to make me feel at ease, at peace. She would shoot anyone who dared to steel me, attracted by my light. She was a good shooter and quite pretty, but a very lonely woman, just as my creator. Maybe that's why that hanyou loved her.

But she was weak. She fell in love with him, and inwardly forgot me. I was now a legend, and everyone came attracted by my light. Even that filthy Onigumo. Yet he also loved that woman.

And so he sold his rotten body and soul to a pack of demons. And then he was clever enough to wound the priestess and to tear her apart from her beloved hanyou.

But he never got his wish.

I never grant wishes, for I do as I please

They never understand that, they are mere tools, pieces on my chessboard.

Thus, the dying priestess commanded her sister to burn me with her corpse.

Ha! What a fool!

I would never be destroyed!

I will always come back.

But yes, I was beginning to lose my hopes when her reincarnation was born. A new era was presented to me. Everything was new, even the body in which I came wrapped in. Except for the souls.

Her souls

That priestess!

I needed to return

I had not finished my job yet

My story wasn't over.

And so was the fate

The Bone-Eater Well brought that centipede 500 years to the future looking for me, and in return, brought me and the girl in which I resided 500 years to the past.

What a foolish, unesufull and clumsy girl! But such power!

I think I feared her, not for who she was, but because she held the power of the only one who was able to master me, the only one who could surpass her… that priestess who was deadly wounded 50 years before.

Kind of natural, now that I think about it: she was, after all, her reincarnation.

But she broke me!

Shards and shards and shards of me scattered throughout the country

You clumsy girl!

But I was still there, somehow

And Naraku was still there too.

Ah, my best tool! He desired me, I needed him. Could it be best?

They thought I was pure. They thought I was a mere, simple object.

The only one who knew the truth were my mother and the priestess who purified me and was dead… but how come?! She was back?! How on Earth…?!... Ah… that wicked witch with her dirt and bones corpses.

What am I?

I am a cage for my mother' soul, for the ancient battle she fought with the demons keeps going on my insides, and so it'll be… forever

I am she and she is me.

And again I was complete, and now, tainted by a coat of black delicious evil. Ah, the demons inside me were so happy, delighted that Midoriko was being overwhelmed by the evilness. The light of Kikyou had being extinguished.

Now came the wish. Of course, I would never grant it. Naraku was just a mere tool to reach the dangerous girl. And I had her there! I had trapped there inside me, in the most terrible and black darkness. She was about to make the wish, the one I would change, manipulate, in order to continue my existence and to destroy that awful power that had lived on for 500 years. But the hanyou appeared, and she wished for my end.

And I did, I had no other option. I shattered into pieces, and the fight taking place inside me for centuries ended. I had seized to exist.

Why am I not sad? Because I am indestructible.

They may be happy, but they will meet me again.

It has always amused me what humans and demons believe I am. They treat me as a mere lifeless object… maybe that's why I seek revenge. It is funny because the eternal battle inside me will go on forever. I quite pity Midoriko, she will never be completely free from me, her own soul. I am full of life

And that's why I will never die

So what I am?

I am the Shikon Jewel

I am eternal, I am immortal, I will never be gone

Good or evil, I will always be desired or purified

Dare to destroy me, I will engulf you by my power, and I will blind you with my light!

Try to trick Destiny, try to avoid me.

I will never leave this world

I am Fate itself!

I represent this world's desires.

I am pure power; I am Good and Evil face to face!

I am Life!

And now Earth shall see me again.

I would quite appreciate your reviews :D


End file.
